1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to locking devices and more particularly to a lock for a musical instrument (e.g., guitar) stand.
2. Description of Related Art
A guitarist may place a guitar upright against an object (e.g., a wall) to keep the guitar from being stepped when the guitarist takes a break. However, the guitar can easily fall onto the ground to be damaged when it is placed against an object without being fastened or locked. For protecting guitars, stands for stringed instruments are devised and commercially available.
For example, a conventional lock for a guitar stand comprising a connecting housing adapted to attach to the guitar stand, a locking housing movably connected to the connecting housing and including two shafts horizontally and rotatably extending out of the locking housing, each shaft having a lip securely, perpendicularly connected to a free end of the shaft, and a stud extending out of the connecting housing to securely attach to the guitar stand. A weight can be added to the two shafts to move the locking housing relative to the connecting housing and thus rotate the shafts. As a result, the lips move toward each other to hold the guitar in place.
Notwithstanding the prior literature, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.